finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Azul
]] '''Azul the Cerulean' (蒼きアスール, Aoki Asūru) is a character in Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus. He is the final recruit of the Tsviets. He is a 33-year old man (born in 1977) measuring a full 9' 5". His yellow eyes glow due to the mako in his system. He is voiced by Tessho Genda in the Japanese version and Brad Abrell in the English version. Azul's name translates as "blue" in both Portuguese and Spanish. Story .]] Joining Deepground Prior to joining Deepground, Azul was a normal man who wanted to be a SOLDIER. His reputation for strength attracted the notice of Shinra, who sent the Turks to Costa Del Sol during Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- to capture Azul and force him to join Deepground. Azul broke free of his captors, but upon learning of the reason for his capture returned to them and went to Midgar willingly to join Deepground. Azul was the first to be subjected to the Metamorphose experiment, assuming the form of the Behemoth-like Arch Azul and killing his fellow guinea pigs. The display of power earned Azul his moniker and the rank of Tsviet. Azul seems to be in command when he is on the battlefield, though he shows great loyalty to Weiss the Immaculate, as does the rest of Deepground. He takes every challenge seriously, and hates to lose. He possesses a "final attack-revive" materia combination within his body which lets him heal from being fatally wounded. His weapon, a massive laser canon, is purposefully large and heavy enough that only Azul is strong enough to use it. During the events in the Online multiplayer mode on Dirge of Cerberus, Azul attempts to attack the Restrictor, but is stopped by the implanted chip inside them which prevents him from attacking the Restrictors. Later on, he and Rosso are summoned by the Restrictor in order to spar with Weiss. He is defeated easily by Weiss, and falls to the floor before Rosso. Soon after, he transforms into Arch Azul, and takes on Weiss along with Bloodburst Rosso. This time, he puts up more of a fight, but loses once more. After Weiss finishes the final blow of the Restrictor, the implanted chip's effects wear off, and he along with the Tsviets laugh at the demise of the Restrictor. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Azul is first seen with Shelke the Transparent, in a secret room in Kalm. When Vincent Valentine enters the hideout, he charges through the wall and orders several Deepground soldiers to attack him. After Vincent defeats them, he decides to fight Vincent himself, but is interrupted by Shelke losing consciousness and the arrival of WRO troops. He introduces himself to Vincent, and tells him that they would meet again. They next meet in the WRO headquarters, where Azul is dispatched to destroy the WRO and retrieve the Protomateria. Vincent tries to keep Azul back with his pistol, but it failed to penetrate Azul's barrier. Vincent later comes across a laser cannon, with which he is able to destroy Azul's barrier. Azul later takes possession of the cannon. Vincent fights Azul, and defeats him with some difficulty. After the fight, Azul is rendered unconcious. Azul is put in a holding cell in the WRO headquarters, though he wakes up and breaks out by transforming into Arch Azul. Vincent fights Azul again on an elevator leading to Deepground's stronghold. The entire first part of the battle, Azul uses his cannon. The second part of the battle was the hardest part. Vincent had to fight him as Arch Azul, and regular bullets had no effect on him. Vincent therefore had to fight him using magic and physical attacks. He meets his demise when Vincent Valentine transforms into Chaos and impales him with his own cannon. Mortally wounded, he comments that Vincent is "more a beast than he was" and tells Vincent that he will see him again in hell. Chaos then hits him with a burst of energy, knocking him off of the elevator they are standing on. Azul screams "Hail Weiss!" and laughs as he falls. Battle Azul is first fought in Chapter 4 at the WRO Headquarters in ''Dirge of Cerberus. In the later missions at Midgar, his two stronger forms, Neo Azul and Arch Azul are fought. In Before Crisis, Azul is fought twice as a boss in Chapter 4. de:Azul, der Kobaltblaue Category:Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Characters Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Characters